The Great Trio
by Lux-9
Summary: Red & Blue are born rivals.  They have competed against each other in almost everything.  However, the one thing the two share in common, is their desires to be with the thrill seeking hottie- Leaf.    IN HGSS


**Second story so far, I do not own pokemon, or any of it!**

**R&R! ^-^**

* * *

**Way in Kanto- Viridian City**

Ricardo's POV.

Outside of Viridian's gym was surrounded by a mass of fan girls.  
I was getting squished by them. Apparently, the winners, supposedly 'winner' to the 'Win a date with Blue' contest were those numerous girls surrounding the gym.  
Instead of Blue picking them up, they came over to his gym- TO PICK HIM UP!

"Ladies please...  
The gym leader is-"

The door suddenly flew open and Blue came out revealing himself. The girls squealed as Blue closed his eyes and smiled to himself whilst running a hand through his spiky chest nut brown hair.  
Damnit that Blue was sly.  
Just so...perfect!

Wait- what was I thinking?

"Girls, please.  
There's plenty of me for everyone..."

He said, winking to the girls.  
They screamed and some even fainted. They surrounded him- finally giving me some air.

I picked up my glasses.

"Broken?  
Come'on!  
Its the third one this month!"

I yelled.

"So, who's the lucky lady this time?"

He asked.

"We all are!"

The girls yelled.  
He smirked.

I walked towards him and gave him a small piece of paper.  
He raised an eye brow.  
I sighed.

"It contains a list of where you should take the girls to...-  
HEY!  
What are you doing?"

He ripped the paper apart.

"This is ridiculous..."

"B-b-Blue wait!"

He wrapped his arms around the girls and walked away.  
I rubbed my temples.

"I'm getting too old for this..."

* * *

Blue's POV.

The girls tugged on to my shirt while sitting close by next to me.  
We were all sharing a very, very large bowl of banana split ice cream. Being loved by this many girls makes me feel superior, in a weird kind of way. But no matter how many times I flirt and joke with them, something was still not right.

I just can't put my finger on it...

_A lady sat on the stool drinking vanilla milkshake, listening to their entire conversation._

"Hey Blue...  
Do you have a guuuurl friend?"

_A fan girl asked him._

_She could feel his smirk right from where she was sitting, with her back turned._

"I have you, and you, and you, and all of you!"

He answered.

The girls all giggled.

_She smirked._

"You know ladies, we should do this a lot more often.  
I'm free most of the time."

"But don't you have a gym to run?"

A girl asked him.  
He scoffed.

"I don't get all that many challengers- they barely even make it."

The girls gasped.

"Blue your so strong and intimidating!"

"...and your cute too..."

They giggled.

"Nothing compared to you."

He said.  
They squealed.

"By the way, I heard you had a rival..."

"Who is he?"

"I bet he's really strong to compete against someone like you..."

"I never heard of him?"

_They all started jabbing._

"Never heard of him, huh?"

He laughed.

"A thing of the past, leave it to that."

He said.

_Yeah.  
__Bull shit.  
__She placed some money on the counter and stood up._

* * *

Blue's POV.

"Are you ladies enjoying the date so far?"

They laughed.  
I smirked.

I shot my eyes open at the most attractive human being with the mini black, sleeveless turtle neck dress. The men in the diner whistled as she walked like a cat. Her legs were long and so... well toned and fit. I couldn't help but stare.  
She ran a hand through her feathery long brown hair and walked past me. She lowered her shades and winked at me then walked out of the diner.

"L-Leaf!"

I uttered.

"Blue?"

The girls waved their hands in front of my face.

* * *

Leaf's POV.

I crossed my arms and smirked.  
"1...  
2...-"

"Leaf!"

I smirked and turned around.  
There he is.  
He ran towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked me, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Came to check up on your lovely date."

He blinked then burst out laughing.  
I took my shades off.

"Leaf...  
Haha.. Why?"

He leaned his face closer to mine.

"Are you...jealous?"

He asked, gently rubbing his cheek against my own.

"Blueeee!"

The girls waved.  
I put my shades back on.  
I scoffed turned around.

"Looks like your date, no- 'dates' are waiting for you..."

I pulled up my white gloves- something I always do before calling out my pokemon.

"Leaf..."

"Don't keep 'em waiting."

I tossed a pokeball up in the air and an Articuno came out.

"Is that, the legendary Articuno?"

The girls asked.  
The Articuno let out a cry and blew a cool and hazy mist from its beautiful wings.

"I climbed onto my Articuno."

"Wait!"

He grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

He asked.  
I looked up.

"Mt. Silver."

I said.

"What?  
Why?"

I smiled.

"I have a date with my best friend.  
Later~"

We flew up.

"Enjoy your date!"

I yelled.

I sighed.

"...that idiot."

* * *

Blue's POV.

I stomped on the floor.

"Damnit!"

"Blue..."

"The date's been canceled!  
Go home!"

I called out my Pidgeot and climbed ontop of it.

"Pidgeoot!"

I flew away.

* * *

Leaf's POV.

I hugged my arms and shivered.  
"So...cold."

I climbed up another scale with Blasty- my Blastoise.

"Should have stolen his jacket..."

I called out Flareon.

"Freddie..."

I picked him up and hugged him.

"Your so warm..."

Freddie licked my face.

"Come'on guys...  
We're almost there..."

I looked at Blasty, whom was carrying the bags.

"Thanks for carrying the bags, Blasty."

"Blastoise!"

I giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
He smiled and let out a roar.

* * *

I walked through the last door.  
I immediately ran towards that tall familiar figure in red with the Pikachu on his shoulder.  
The Pikachu perked his ears and turned around.  
Red turned around and shot his red eyes open when I gave him the most suffocating hug ever.

"L-Leaf..."

He managed to utter and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.  
I pulled away and laughed.

"Sorry- to have scared you and all..."

I said, looking down and blushing.  
He put his hands on my arms.

"Your cold."

He said.

"You just noticed that?  
Everything else is-"

He took his red shirt off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Its not a jacket, but...  
Its better than nothing."

He said, stuffing his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"Thanks."

I wore it.

"Wait."

He called out his Charizard.

"Charizard!"

He let out a cry and intensified his tail's fire.

"Aww.  
I miss this big guy..."

I said as I pet the Charizard's head.

"Pika!"

The Pikachu cuddled up against my leg.  
I crouched and picked it up.

"You too, Pikachu."

Red just shrugged.  
He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come'on. We'll go to a Pokecentre."

He said.  
I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Red put some firewood in the fireplace and asked the Charizard to light it up.

"Where's the nurse?"

I asked.

"She's probably asleep, or away."

"Asleep or away?"

He sat down on the leather sofa and nodded.

"You don't see many trainers come here that often.  
They gotta face your 'boyfriend' first, which is not easy to do..."

He said.  
I scoffed.  
I crouched in front of him.

"Anyway..."

I put my hands on his knees.

"Wait till you get a load of what I got you!"

I said as I brought the bags closer to him.  
He put his palm on his face, and I know it was to cover his face from blushing.  
He removed it and smiled, putting his hands on his knees.  
He sighed.

"What did you bring?"

He asked- shooting me one of his cheeky smiles.  
I couldn't help but smile at that face of his.  
I missed him- so much.

"First of all, are you hungry?"

I asked.  
He shot his eyes open.

"Cuz I baked you some cookies!"

I said, showing him the container containing my fresh home baked cookies.  
He blushed.  
I opened it up and got one for him.

"Here!  
Try it!"

He took it and examined it first.  
He sniffed it.

T_T

"How do I know if your not trying to poison me with it?"

I smirked.

"Oh you caught me!  
I travelled all this way to poison my best friend who's been sulking around at the top of Mt. Silver!"

He raised an eye brow and smirked.  
I brought the cookie close to my mouth.  
He grabbed my wrist.

"Hold on."

"Wha?"

"Since you've been living with your boyfriend for 2 years...  
I'm guessing he cooked with you."

"Red, he-"

He tightened his gaze on the cookie.

"Oh I bet you he spilled some arsenic in the cookie dough when you were not looking..."

I looked at him- unfazed.

"If he really DID spill arsenic in the cookie dough, then it wouldn't smell and look THIS GOOD!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Oh that bastard's got his ways of looking good."

I blinked, then burst out laughing.  
He sighed.

"That son of a b-"

I immediately placed my free hand on his mouth.

"He's Professor Oak's grandson, and...  
give your respects to the dead- Jeez."

He blinked.  
I moved my hand from his mouth.

"Sorry."

He muttered.  
He then moved my hand closer to his mouth and ate the cookie.  
He munched, and looked deep in thought.  
He nodded, and ate the rest of the cookie, then finally letting go of my wrist.

"I was going to eat that!"

I hissed.

"Is this what I get for saving your ass?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Honestly Red, there are plenty more cookies here if you want..."

* * *

"I brought you some canned food and this cute Jigglypuff can opener."

I smiled cutely and showed it to him.

"T_T . . ."

I waved it in front of his face and sang a Jigglypuff song.

"Gee. Thanks.  
Its adorable."

He remarked sarcastically.  
I giggled.  
His Pikachu ate some of the cookies.

"I also brought you this..."

I showed him a blanket.

"My blanky- er, I mean...my blanket."

He snatched the blanket from my hands.

"Where did you get it from?"

He asked.  
I looked up at him.

"Your mother."

He slowly nodded and put it aside.  
I shuffled through the things in the bags.

"She worries about you, you know...  
Oh look!  
Is that a Nintendo Wii?  
I think it is!"

I showed it to him.  
He smiled and put a hand on his face, laying back on the sofa.

"You got me a Wii?  
That's...that's great Leaf, really great."

I stood up.

"Come'on. Let's play!  
I bet there's a TV somewhere..."

I scanned the pokecentre.

"I've got one in my room."

He said, standing back up.

"Sweet.  
Let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and ran towards the rooms.

* * *

"Ugh.  
What a waste of free space. There are plenty of empty rooms in here that I bet you noone ever uses..."

I said.

"Ahem*"

I sighed.

"Of course, except for you, Red."

"Thank you.  
But actually my room's the one over there."

He pointed towards a room at the end of the hall.  
I walked towards it.

"'Red'  
It even has your name on it."

He nodded.

* * *

He unlocked the room and I walked inside.

"Its a suite."

I said, scanning the luxurious room around me.  
He walked ahead of me.

"Wow.  
Its one hell of a room. I can see why your staying here, I really do."

I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Guess so.  
Here's the TV.  
If you know how to use one of those..."

I scoffed and walked towards him.

"Of course I know how to use a T- HOLLY ARCEUS!"

I shot my eyes open and stared at the biggest HD flat screen TV I have ever seen that covered the entire wall.

"I think I'm going to start crying..."

I put a hand on my cheek and pretended to sob.  
Red put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know.  
I know."

* * *

Blue's POV.

I stormed in Mt. Silver's Pokecentre.  
Just the images of Red and Leaf...together, set my blood boiling.  
I checked the area around me and found bags on the floor in front of the long leather sofa.  
I also found a container containing the cookies.

"...so that's what she was working on- damn!  
Leaf!"

I called out.

There was no nurse in here either.  
I then heard giggling.

"Leaf!"

I called and ran towards the source of the voice.

* * *

I walked in a hallway.  
I looked around then saw a room way at the end of the hallway entitled 'Red.'  
I was going to knock when I heard...

"You just say that because you got distracted by my ass!"

I heard Leaf say.  
I raised an eye brow.

Wait- What?

"Well don't stand there!  
Why don't you just sit down here?"

That's Red voice.  
I gritted my teeth.  
She sighed.

"Fine.  
Let me take this shirt off first its-"

I shot my eyes open and kicked the door down all too quickly.  
They looked at me with their eyes wide open.

"RED!"

I yelled and walked towards him.  
I held his collar from where he was sitting and pulled him up towards me.

"Blue?"

I turned around.  
Leaf.  
I let him go and walked towards her.  
I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Baby I am so sorry about today.  
I didn't mean to upset you and let you fly away to this...shit head-"

"Says the biggest shit head on the planet."

Red interrupted.

"Shut up!"

I looked back into Leaf's sea blue eyes.

"So please don't sleep with him-"

"Sleep with him?"

She shot her eyes open and gave a horrified expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She asked me- backing away from me.

"I...  
But baby- when he told you to sit next to him, and then taking off your shirt..."

She shook her head.  
Wait a minute.  
That's not her shirt.  
She was wearing Red's red overshirt.  
I grabbed the shirt.

"That's not your shirt!"

I said.

"Observative much, aren't we?"

Red said, crossing his arms.  
I shot him a glare and looked back at Leaf- who looked annoyed and...angry.

"Take that off and wear my jacket instead!"

I said, taking off my jacket.  
She shook her head.

"I don't want to wear your jacket."

"Why not?"

She curled her fists and put them by her sides.

"Cuz your the biggest jackass I have ever met!"

She yelled at me.  
I backed away slightly.  
She rubbed her temples.

"I knew it.  
You just had to come and ruin everything..."

She walked towards Red and took off the shirt and handed it to him.

"It was fun, while it lasted..."

She said, shooting me an icy glare from the corner of her eye.  
He nodded.

"We could still play another round."

He said softly, holding her hand.  
She shook her head.  
She wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him.

"Leaf..."

I said.  
Just seeing her hug him pissed me off.  
She pulled away.

"I'll see you soon..."

She said.  
He slowly nodded, looking down.  
She shot me a glare on her way out.

* * *

"Did you get hit in the head before coming here?"

Red started.

"Your the one that started all of this!"

I said.

"I didn't start anything, but I will end all of this once I'm done with you. So I suggest you bite your tongue and listen to me. We were playing Nintendo Wii, if you haven't noticed the huge ass  
T.V right behind you."

I turned around and gawked at the biggest TV I have ever seen.

"I was sitting down while I was playing, while Leaf was playing while standing. So I told her to sit down. She said alright but she said she wanted to take my shirt off, which she was wearing. We weren't going to sleep together. She's your girl friend- not a tramp!"

I looked at him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

I asked him.

"Its not for you, its for her."

I scoffed.

"I wouldn't want to see Leaf hurt because of someone like you."

He said.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah."

Then he showed me an all too familiar looking brown leather belt with 6 pokeballs.

"Is that-?"

He smirked and tossed me the belt, which I immediately grabbed with one hand.

* * *

"Hey Red, did you see my-"

She came in but stopped when she saw me holding her belt.  
I smiled softly at her.  
I walked towards her and snaked the belt around her waist, then strapped it.  
She looked at me with her eyes half lidded.  
I cupped her face with both hands and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Leaf's POV.

He gently ran his finger through my hair as he kissed me.  
It was an amazing kiss that stopped time for me.  
It was Blue's way of apologizing to me.  
He knows I will forgive him and remember this kiss.  
Cuz he was one great kisser.  
I held his hands.  
He pulled away and rested his forehead against my own, his eyes half lidded.

"Get a room."

Red said- sounding irritated.

* * *

Blue grabbed my hand and took me out of his room.  
The two of us quietly walked in the hallway.  
I stopped and rested my back against a door of one of the Pokecentre rooms.  
I placed my hands behind me and smiled warmly at him.  
He smirked and placed a hand on the door frame, leaning his face closer to mine.  
I half closed my eyes when he started kissing my jaw line.  
I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him to a kiss.  
He put his hands on my waist and responded to the kiss.

* * *

**Next morning. . .**

Blue's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and found the bedside empty.  
I got up and put my clothes back on.  
I washed my face and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Leaf?"

I called out.

"Excuse me, sir-"

I quickly turned around and found the nurse looking at me.  
I raised an eye brow.  
She blushed and smiled.

"Sorry."

I put a hand on the back of my neck.

"Its fine.  
Have you seen a girl-"

"Your friends are outside..."

Friends?  
I walked past her.

"Wait!  
Are you Viridian's gym leader, Blue?"

"Nope."

* * *

I stuffed my hands inside my pockets and took in the fresh morning air.

"This one looks like a Ditto."

I heard Leaf say.

"Is that what they all look like to you, Dittos?"

I heard Red say.  
I looked around.

"Leaf?"

I called.

"Up here!"

She said.

I looked up to see the two sitting on the Pokecenter's rooftop.

* * *

After getting pulled up by Leaf, the three of us sat on the rooftop together- staring at the clouds.  
It was peaceful, if I say so myself.  
Leaf was sitting in between Red and I.

"Julia."

Leaf started singing.

"Voice so stern, laughter like a melody."

"Julia.  
Icy eyes, face of a star."

I went on.  
It was that song the three of us used to sing a few years back.

"Julia.  
Froze time at our first encounter."

Red said.

"Julia  
Even now, I keep calling your name..."

I went on.

Leaf rested on her back.

"Julia  
Stole my heart, along with my wallet."

Red ended it, half a smile forming on his features.

Leaf smiled warmly.

"No matter how sexist that song is, I never tire of it."

I nodded, smiling warmly and getting a familiar nostalgic feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah. Julia's the beautiful whore."

Red said, smirking.  
She sat up and stared at the distance. Her beautiful sea blue eyes were half lidded.  
She placed a small gloved hand on my own, and Red's.  
Her eyes started glistening, still half lidded.  
We lightly squeezed her hands.

"Hey, Leaf..."

I started, looking at Red. He slowly nodded.

"Happy Birthday."

Red finally said.

She chuckled and tears slid down to her cheeks.

* * *

So how'd you like it? ^-^

The three characters scream "WE ARE THE GREAT"- like that song by Yoko Kanno in GITS.

No matter, I named her Flareon Freddie after Freddie Mercury 3 from Queen!

I do have a Flareon with the name Freddie in SS.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the story- I was originally going to add it as a bonus chapter for my first story, Pearls, but went against it- it deserves more...I dunno, guess you could say I'm valuing its worth, if that makes any sense.

Review please and let your fingers do the commenting! ^o^

BTW, Julia is a poem that I wrote a few months back. Its not really a song ;P

* * *

_Julia_

_A name spoken with such intensity_

_Julia  
_

_Had me at first hello_

_Julia_

_An aura of mystique and mystery_

_Julia_

_Voice so stern, laughter like a melody_

_Julia_

_Icy eyes, face of a star_

_Julia_

_Froze time at our first encounter_

_Julia_

_Men grovel before her_

_Julia_

_The ideal woman_

_Julia_

_Even now I keep calling your name_

_Julia_

_Stole my heart, along with my wallet._

* * *

At the end, coincidentally, it turned out I wrote 10 Julias XD  
Perfect, no?


End file.
